kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
WALK
|artist = OLDCODEX |release date = 13 ноября 2013 |previous = CATALRHYTHM |next = FANTASTIC TUNE}} "WALK" - это восьмой по счету сингл японской рок-группы OLDCODEX. Песня является официальным саундтреком второго сезона аниме "Баскетбол Куроко", где используется в качества музыки первого эндинга. Трек-лист #''WALK'' #''Tag On The Strain'' #''Stargazer'' В специальное издание входит DVD с видеоклипом на песню WALK. Видео thumb|left|320 px| thumb|right|320 px| Слова Японский = Wake up fail again, attempt to whisper back Do you have the same dream every night? 震えてた瞬間へ繋がる そうさ君も全てを賭けて 戦う場所へ飛び出したら You can believe it That’s the way it have to be Win or not what’s worth the meaning Nowhere so deep fade away 見失った物が多い気がした Blink about the miracle So tell ask yourself, Walk out hit the sound あの日のリズム今刻む Yes I’m reaching out, Walk on overlong 遠くに見てた未来掴んだ Red pulse rushing through, and I can hear you 溢れたノイズをかき鳴らす 未来図は泡の様に Attract to the miracle Keep track of little voice, left and right, upside down Everytime you say again, annoyed of your story 薄れ行く記憶の中で 後悔してもはじまらないさ 考え過ぎて機を逃したら Let it clear out That’s the way it should be To find a word to say to you Sail in high seas, intercept 確実を手にしたこの瞬間を So tell ask myself, Walk now watching at 半端な姿見せずに泣いて Yes you’re reaching out, Walk then searching for 蹴散らす今を捨てずに描いて Blue pulse rushing through, and you can hear me 迷わず明日へとギア上げて 限界を超えて行けば Splash to the miracle Bling back the Catalyst and beat will go on About time now I’m ready to face the fate Better to go or not, and to be or not 全て自分で決めて行け In the lost and found, picking up the sign 必然と感じた what are the chances? さう合図は今君の手にも Wake up fail again, attempt to whisper back I’m looser, expecting to become the 1 So tell ask myself, Walk now watching at 半端な姿見せずに泣いて Yes you’re reaching out, Walk then searching for 蹴散らす今を捨てずに描いて So ask yourself, Walk 響く あの日のリズム今刻む Yes I’m reaching out, Walk on overlong 遠くに見てた未来掴んだ Red pulse rushing through, and I can hear you 溢れたノイズをかき鳴らす 未来図は泡の様に浮かんで 弾け飛んだ Attract to the miracleJapanese/Kanji lyrics from ichigohaatsu |-| Ромадзи = Wake up fail again attempt to whisper back Do you have the same dream every night Furueta toki e tsunagaru Sou sa kimi mo subete wo kakete Tatakau basho e tobidashitara You can believe it That’s the way it have to be Win or not what’s worth the meaning Nowhere so deep fade away Miushinatta mono ga ooi ki ga shita Blink about the miracle So tell ask yourself walk out hit the sound Ano hi no rizumu ima kizamu Yes I’m reaching out walk on everlong Tooku ni miteta mirai tsukanda Red pulse rushing through and I can hear you Afureta noizu wo kakinurasu Miraizu wa awa no you ni Attract to the miracle Keep track of little voice left and right upside down Everytime you say again annoyed of your story Usure yuku kioku no naka de Koukai shite mo hajimaranai sa Kangae sugite kyou wo nogashitara Let it clear out That’s the way it should be To find a word to say to you Sail in high seas intercept Kakujitsu wo te ni shita kono shunkan wo So tell ask myself walk now watching at Hanpa na sugata misezu ni naite Yes you’re reaching out walk then searching for Kechirasu ima wo sutezu ni egaite Blue pulse rushing through and you can hear me Mayowazu ashita e to gia agete Genkai wo koete yukeba Splash to the miracle Bling back the Catalyst and beat will go on About time now I’m ready to face the fate Better to go or not and to be or not Subete jibun de kimete yuke In the lost and found picking up the sign Hitsuzen to kanjita what are the chances Sou aizu wa ima kimi no te ni mo Wake up fail again attempt to whisper back I’m loser expecting to become the 1 So tell ask myself walk now watching at Hanpa na sugata misezu ni naite Yes you’re reaching out walk then searching for Kechirasu ima wo sutezu ni egaite So ask yourself walk hibiku Ano hi no rizumu ima kizamu Yes I’m reaching out walk on everlong Tooku ni miteta mirai tsukanda Red pulse rushing through and I can hear you Afureta noizu wo kakinurasu Miraizu wa awa no you ni yugande Hajiketonda attract to the miracleRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu |-| Английский = Wake up, I’ve failed again, attempting to whisper back Do you have the same dream every night? Connecting the trembling time Yes, that’s right, bet everything you have Rushing out to the place where we will have our battle You can believe it That’s the way it has to be To win or not, what is its worth, the meaning behind it There’s nowhere I’ve so deeply faded away I get the feeling that there’s many more things that I’ve lost sight of Blink when you realize about the miracle So tell me, ask yourself, walk out, hit the sound The rhythm of that day is now engraved within me Yes, I’m reaching out, walking on for an ever long time Grabbing ahold of the future that I saw from far away The red pulse is rushing through and I can hear you Strumming the overflowing noise The figure of the future is like a bubble Attracted to the miracles Keep track of the little voices, left and right, upside down Every time you say this again, annoyed of your story Within the memories that have began to fade Even if you have regrets, nothing is going to start Thinking too much and letting the chance of today slip away Let it all clear out That’s the way that it should be To find a word I can say to you Sailing in the high seas, intercepting all Put reliability in these hands in this moment So tell me, ask myself, walk forward now, what am I watching? Without seeing a remnant of this figure crying Yes, you’re reaching out, walking out and then searching for something Kick about without discarding the drawing of the present The blue pulse is rushing through and you can hear me Turn on the gear to tomorrow without becoming lost If you go forward to overcome your limits You can splash onto the miracle Bring back the catalyst and this beat will go on It’s about time now, I’m ready to face fate Is it better to go or not to, and to be or not to be Decide everything about you yourself I’m in the lost and found, picking up the signs I felt the inevitable, what are the chances of that? Yes, the signal is now in your hands Wake up, I’ve failed again, attempting to whisper back I’m a loser, but expecting to become the one So tell me, ask myself, walk forward now, what am I watching? Without seeing a remnant of this figure crying Yes, you’re reaching out, walking out and then searching for something Kick about without discarding the drawing of the present So ask yourself, walk, it’s resounding The rhythm of that day is now engraved within me Yes, I’m reaching out, walking on for an ever long time Grabbing ahold of the future that I saw from far away The red pulse is rushing through and I can hear you Strumming the overflowing noise The figure of the future is like a bubble, distorted It’s burst open, attracted to the miracles Интересные факты *Вокалист OLDCODEX - Татсухиса Сузуки - также озвучивает персонажа Казунари Такао. Ссылки Навигация en:WALK ja:WALK Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги Категория:Требуется Перевод